Relatos de Thedas
by Teriantropo
Summary: Los siguientes relatos son breves e independientes. Todos pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Age, saga de videojuegos de RPG desarrollado por Bioware. Y surgieron como parte de un desafío.
1. Fogata

**Los siguientes relatos son breves y son independientes. Todos pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Age, saga de videojuegos de RPG desarrollado por Bioware. Y surgieron como parte de un desafío de un relato por día a lo largo de Octubre (Taletober), aunque nunca llegué a completarlo.**

 **Espero los disfruten**

 **...**

 **Fogata:**

 _La reciente Guardia Gris, Cousland, tras liberar al Círculo de Magos se dirige a buscar a sus primeros aliados. Pero la noche de campamento le traerá una sorpresa._

 **...**

El mes Nuboso hacía honor a su nombre, encapotando el cielo durante gran parte de la jornada. Los sauces susurraron en las sombras; pero el variopinto grupo los dejó atrás. El viento soplaba, flameando a las capas de los aventureros y a la enramada por igual.

Las escasas horas de luz que quedaban, decidieron a la joven líder a levantar su mano, en señal de alto. A unas cuantas millas de distancia, se alzaba la imponente mole oscura que constituía el Bosque de Brecilia. Aquella frondosa espesura era fuente de inquietantes historias sobre asesinos sombras, hombres lobos e incluso sobre árboles que se movían. Sólo los incautos se movían a través de él. Los incautos y los dalishianos. Y, si se podían fiar de los reportes que los campesinos del arlingo de Alcance del Sur les habían confiado, varios aravels de los elfos se habían dirigido hacia allá, varias semanas atrás.

Con la perspectiva de un recibimiento apropiado para shemlens, que incluiría un par de flechas en sus gargantas; la guardia gris pensó que lo prudente sería presentarse en el campamento de los dalishianos con las primeras luces del día.

Contempló sus alrededores, y luego miró por el rabillo del ojo al nuevo miembro de quien (Pese a su confesión completa del contrato con Loghain) no debían fiarse tan pronto. Observó la expresión de aprensión de Alistair sobre el nuevo destino del grupo, así como la burlesca sonrisa de Morrigan. Luego, se volvió hacia Wynne, a quien le había confiado los Tratados de los Guardias, tan lectora y cuidadosa como parecía. La anciana la atrapó mirándola y le sonrió educadamente.

\- Dudo mucho que seamos bien recibidos a estas horas – Comentó la Guardia Gris

\- O en cualquier otra hora – Ironizó Alistair.

\- Será mejor esperar al día para hablar con el anciano del Clan – Continuó la guerrera – Armaremos el campamento aquí. Cubriremos nuestras espaldas con aquella colina. De paso nos guarnecerá del viento – Sten asintió en silencio, y comenzó a armar las carpas.

\- Buscaré leña, hoy hará frío – Anunció Leliana

\- Quiero guardias rotativas… Sten – Se volvió hacia el imponente Qunari, e inclinó su cabeza en una señal respetuosa que ambos habían adoptado – Te has encargado dos noches consecutivas. Hoy quiero que tengas una noche de descanso pleno.

\- Como desees – Acató su orden el Qunari, con sencillez.

\- Yo tomaré la primera guardia – Anunció la Guardia Gris, esperando el ofrecimiento voluntario. Lo cierto era que ella llevaba realizando vigías durante más tiempo que nadie.

\- Yo puedo acompañarte – Dijo tentativamente Zevran, con su peculiar acento antivano.

\- ¿Y que mañana tengamos que seguir las órdenes de Alistair? – Morrigan dejó escapar una carcajada - ¡Ni hablar!

\- Bien… entonces yo haré guardia contigo – Se ofreció dulcemente Leliana, que ya había recogido un puñado de ramas en sus brazos.

El mabari todavía olfateaba los restos de la cazuela que Alistair había dejado en el suelo; pero el resto de la compañía había caído rendida por toda la caminata del día. Todos salvo dos figuras.

Las dos mujeres observaban a las volutas del humo que se elevaba de la fogata, y a las pequeñas chispas que se fundían con la oscuridad, como luciérnagas extraviadas.

\- Andarem atish'aaan – Susurró por tercera vez la guardia gris. Leliana se río con suavidad, como temiendo despertar al resto.

\- No – La bardo sabía escasas palabras en élfico, pero las sabía pronunciar bien - Andaran atish'an

\- ¿Andaran…?

\- …. atish'an – Completó amablemente – Y no es Anciano, es Custodio del Clan - Puntualizó

\- Es Anciano en la elfería – Dijo la Guardia Gris, encogiéndose los hombros – O Hahren.

\- ¿Conociste alguna elfería? – Preguntó curiosa, Leliana – Jamás he estado en una…

\- Sólo conozco una. Mi padre… - Se detuvo. Hablar del pasado despejaba el velo de fortaleza que ella había creado. La negación se había convertido en su escudo. Pero continuó la frase, esperando que su voz permaneciera neutra – Mi padre nos llevó (A mi hermano y a mí) a conocer al Hahren Sarethia. Decía que un verdadero señor de Pináculo debía conocer a sus vasallos. El Anciano fue muy amable, hasta me dejó jugar cerca del Vhena… vhenadahl… - Se sonrió - Más o menos por la misma época, Fergus y yo decidimos que no necesitábamos sirvientes. Demasiado trabajo tenían ya con Nan como para… - Pero recordó que Leliana no había conocido a la Jefa de las cocinas – Quiero decir, vas a la elfería y… descubres como viven... No parecía justo. Aunque la elfería de Pináculo es la mejor de Ferelden – Terminó con orgullo. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja, cuya barbilla caía sobre su pecho, dormida como estaba. La joven Cousland dejó escapar un suspiro, se quitó la capa, y cubrió a su acompañante.

"¡Andraste! ¿Habrá alguna vigilancia en la que no se duerma?" Protestó internamente la joven guardia gris "Tiene suerte de que Alistair y yo podamos percibir el acercamiento de engendros tenebrosos… o ya estaría muerta" Su mirada se detuvo en las sonrosadas mejillas y en los delicados labios de su acompañante "Luce tan indefensa así… tan… adorable" Y mientras lo pensaba, se sobresaltó. A través de los años neblinosos, su cuñada le dirigió la mirada escéptica que solía arrojarle cuando los hijos de arls y banns, ansiosos por emparentarse con el gran Teyrn Bryce Cousland, salían despachados con negativas. La voz del pequeño Oren resonó en sus oídos, mientras se ruborizaba repentinamente, barajando una nueva posibilidad: "¿Cuándo vas a casarte, tiíta?" Le había preguntado su sobrino.

Se escuchó a sí misma aclarándose la garganta, como si hubiera cometido una herejía, y la madre Mallol la hubiera pescado in fraganti. Miró de reojo a la joven bardo, y una parte de ella quiso estirar su mano para acariciarla. "Mira que cosas piensas… mañana te adentrarás al bosque de Brecilia, y necesitarás la cabeza despejada" Se recriminó.

Se rebulló incómoda en su lugar, y empezó a rememorar las charlas previas con Leliana, y tuvo una súbita idea. "Por estos lares crece la Gracia de Andraste, tal vez encue…."

La joven guardia se puso de pie. Sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, y se alejó. Escudriñó las sombras, mientras apretaba el puño, atenta a los sonidos, esperando a que el nuevo día aclarara también su mente.


	2. El Dios de la Venganza

**Los siguientes relatos son breves y son independientes. Todos pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Age, saga de videojuegos de RPG desarrollado por Bioware. Y surgieron como parte de un desafío de un relato por día a lo largo de Octubre (Taletober), aunque nunca llegué a completarlo.**

 **Espero los disfruten**

 **...**

 **El Dios de la Venganza:**

 _Narrativa sobre un Clan Dalishiano._

...

Sus hermanos se sentaron alrededor del Hahren, en contacto con el suave césped, atentos a las palabras. Los miró a los ojos y sintió que sus nervios aumentaban.

Conocía a cada uno de ellos. Tenían aproximadamente su misma edad, y se habían criado en el mismo Clan. Pero sus miradas parecían diferentes, como si la noche de vigía antes de la prueba, los hubiera forjado con la misma dureza que la de las armas de corteza de hierro que realizaba el Maestro Harran.

Alrededor del fuego, el anciano pronunció los principios, bajo la atenta mirada de la Custodio.

\- Oídme, hijos e hijas del Pueblo. Así habló Andruil, nuestra señora: Soy la hermana de la luna, la madre de las liebres, la señora de la caza. Recordad mis enseñanzas, recordad la Vir Tanadahl, la vía de los tres árboles que os he dado – El Hahren elevó la voz, mientras las llamas danzaron frente a los jóvenes, y continuó recitando - Vir Assan, Sed rápidos y silenciosos. Golpead sin vacilar y no dejéis que vuestra presa sufra. Vir Bor'Assan, inclinaros como el retoño de un árbol. En la flexibilidad, encontrareis la resistencia; En la ductilidad, la fuerza. Vir Adahlen, recibid los dones de la cacería con humildad. Respeten el sacrificio de mis hijos. Sabed que en vuestras muertes ustedes los nutrirán a ellos, cuando llegue el momento. Esta es mi vía. – El Hahren hizo una pausa y dijo – Somos los últimos Elvhenan…

\- … y nunca volveremos a ser sometidos – Completo a coro el Clan entero.

La joven también lo hizo, pero a destiempo. Se sintió enrojecer, pero el cielo no terminaba de aclarar, y la poca luz la ocultó. Internamente deseó que nadie hubiera notado su nerviosismo.

\- Ahora, sois niños – Dijo el Hahren mirándolos con orgullo. Pasó por el círculo y tocó la cabeza de los cuatro que se entregaban a la caza – Pero volved con una piel. Y tendrán derecho a obtener sus Vallaslin.

\- Que Mythal los proteja – Los bendijo la Custodio - Dareth Shiral.

Ella se levantó con las piernas entumecidas. Y dirigió una mirada rápida a Veranni, su mejor amiga, que había elegido la Vir Atish'an, la vía de la paz. Su rostro lucía las marcas de Sylaise, además de una calma envidiable. Estaba parada junto a la afable sanadora Fitriel, y ambas preparaban infusión de raíz élfica y pequeños lechos, esperando el regreso de los novicios de Andruil si acaso éstos volvían heridos.

Lejos, Liane cuidaba a las Hallas, y lucía la vallaslin de Ghilan'nain. Sus horas con el rebaño que siempre le habían parecido ridículamente aburridas, ahora le parecía algo sumamente atractivo para su futuro.

Parte de su alma le suplicaba no entrar al bosque, pero ella era una excelente arquera. Su puño se cerró sobre la pala de su endeble arco. E intentó inhalar más pausadamente. Pero el Maestro Harran la zarandeó, puesto que ella no había estado prestando atención a sus palabras.

\- Dalen – Le llamó la atención – Van a introducirse al Bosque. ¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de soñar despierta?

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó la elfa - ¿Decía, maestro Harran?

\- Te estaba dando este arco – Dijo cediéndole una de sus obras – Te servirá bien. Mejor que esa cosa de tejo que te has empeñado en hacer – La joven cazadora levantó una ceja.

Habitualmente el maestro no menospreciaba las creaciones de los jóvenes. De hecho, solía alentarlas, esperando ese aprendiz que jamás llegaba. Sólo entonces notó que él también estaba preocupado. No hacía mucho, habían perdido a cazadores experimentados y ellos eran tan sólo niños.

\- Ma serannas – Se inclinó, aceptando el regalo. – Volveré con la piel de una presa

\- Si lo haces, te haré unas nuevas botas, Dalen – Le prometió el maestro antes de alejarse.

Ella se alejó con su nueva arma en su mano, sintiendo el roce de su daga sobre su cadera como un presagio. Detectó a sus tres hermanos, que la esperaban en el límite del campamento.

Cada uno debía avanzar por su cuenta, para evitar ayudarse entre ellos. Un cazador debía valerse por sí mismo. Pero era tradición que entraran juntos.

Los cuatro se miraron y asintieron. Los tres primeros avanzaron por la hojarasca con la agilidad propia de los suyos. Sus pasos fueron ligeros y silenciosos, para evitar delatarse ante sus presas.

Pero la cuarta cazadora se volvió hacia el tótem a Fen'Harel, antes de continuar. El Lobo Terrible le sonrió con malicia desde la roca tallada. Y ella se estremeció.

\- Vir Banal'ras, joven Ionne. – Le susurró el Bosque - Vir Banal'ras, la quinta vía. No la olvides. Los Shems no la olvidan.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, y se adentró tras sus hermanos.

Unos minutos, unos metros. El instante que se tomó para observar al lobo, fue suficiente para torcer su destino.

Desde algún lugar del bosque, uno de los cazadores gritó. Y los pájaros elevaron el vuelo.

Otros dos gritos le avisaron de una tragedia. Su alma le dijo por última vez que no fuera al bosque.

Desvainó su daga, a sabiendas que sus presas no tendría piel para llevarle al Maestro Harran. A sabiendas de que su vallaslin terminaría siendo de Elgar'nan.

Vir Banal'ras…. La vía de las Sombras.

...


	3. El Velo

**Los siguientes relatos son breves y son independientes. Todos pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Age, saga de videojuegos de RPG desarrollado por Bioware. Y surgieron como parte de un desafío de un relato por día a lo largo de Octubre (Taletober), aunque nunca llegué a completarlo.**

 **Espero los disfruten**

...

 **El Velo:**

 _Un niño se halla perdido en el mundo de los Sueños_

...

El lugar no tenía formas.

Los sonidos eran colores y los colores eran sensaciones. Podía llorar el azul, odiar en rojo y temerle al verde. Ahí todo era tan diferente.

Comenzó a avanzar por lo que se le antojó un charco. Un paso, una ondulación en la superficie; otro paso, y otra perturbación… todos sus sentidos le decían que avanzaba. Un pie delante del otro. Pero se sentía vacío, etéreo. Su cuerpo flotaba como la más grácil pluma al viento.

Sabía dónde estaba, y se sintió maravillado, aunque al mismo tiempo aterrado. Aunque no sabía en qué parte de aquel inmenso lugar, exactamente.

Alguna vez había oído que los lugares en el Velo no tenían tanta importancia; como sí la tenían los símbolos que rodeaban al soñador. Buscó con la mirada a la Ciudad Negra, visible en el horizonte desde cualquier punto.

Y por supuesto, la vio. Sin pensar en nada en concreto, de sus labios surgió el Cantar:

"Y entonces dijo el Hacedor: A partir del Velo os he creado y al Velo regresaréis. Cada noche en sueños, para que podáis recordarme. Y entonces, el Hacedor selló las puertas de la Ciudad Dorada, y allí aguardó"

Estiró una de sus manos, como cada vez que necesitaba sentirse a si mismo real.

Pero alguien susurró a sus espaldas.

\- Si es la Gloria lo que buscas, yo puedo otorgártela. – La voz era desagradable y revolvió a sus entrañas con una instintiva repulsión - ¿O acaso lo quieres es mantener tu libertad… apóstata?

Y el joven corrió. No quería oír al demonio, y no quería oír la última palabra. La intentó alejar de sus pensamientos. La palabra no tenía sentido, no aplicada en él al menos.

Su corazón desbocado latió con fuerzas en sus oídos. Deseaba ser un niño que soñaba, y sólo eso. Nada más que eso.

"¡Despierta!" Se gritó internamente. Y aspiró con desesperación, como si se hubiera ahogado.

Sudado, entre sus sábanas, oyó las voces de sus padres, en la cocina. Su madre lloraba, su padre sonaba tenso. Otra voz, desconocida, pronunció la misma palabra que el demonio: apóstata.

Las sillas se corrieron. Y escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a su habitación.

Y la pesadilla no se esfumó.

Y los pasos se acercaron.

...


	4. En la Muerte Sacrificio

**Los siguientes relatos son breves y son independientes. Todos pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Age, saga de videojuegos de RPG desarrollado por Bioware. Y surgieron como parte de un desafío de un relato por día a lo largo de Octubre (Taletober), aunque nunca llegué a completarlo.**

 **Espero los disfruten**

...

 **En la Muerte, sacrificio:**

 _Aunque nadie lo había creído posible, tan sólo dos guardias grises, supervivientes de Ostagard, lograron reclutar a antiguos aliados, haciendo uso de los tratados de la Orden. Tras haber vengado a su familia, y habiendo participado de la Asamblea de Denerim, en la que se proclamó como soberano de Ferelden a Alistair, la guardia Gris Cousland dirige a su variopinta compañía hacia Risco Rojo._

...

Se habían abierto camino hasta Risco Rojo a fuerza de mandobles y estocadas. Todavía cubiertos de sangre, se habían dirigido presurosos hasta el Salón, dónde se encontraron con las fuerzas del Arl Aemon, apiñadas. Riordan ya estaba allí, esperándolos.

Riordan… el guardia gris que habían rescatado de las garras de Howe. En aquel entonces, al verlo fuera de los barrotes, la joven Cousland había sentido un gran alivio. Habían encontrando a un hermano veterano de la Orden, sacándose así el liderazgo de sus hombros. Y ella pelearía a bajo su comando, y lo haría con orgullo.

Pero, durante la cena que les había ofrecido el Arl, aquél hombre se había transformado en una obsesión. A través de la mesa, le había dirigido miradas furtivas.

"El Archidemonio se ha mostrado. El dragón va a la cabeza de la Horda" les había informado apenas arribaron. Y Aemon los había urgido a marchar hacia Denerim, con las fuerzas que ya habían reunido con los Tratados. Pero, tras concordar que las tropas de Risco Rojo estarían listas recién para el amanecer, todos se habían permitido distenderse por un momento.

Antes, sin embargo, Riordan les había dicho que debían hablar sobre asuntos de los Guardias previamente a retirarse a sus aposentos. La joven Cousland no había nacido ayer. La mención del archidemonio y dichos asuntos no podían estar separados.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás, en Ostagar, Duncan les había dicho (A ella y a Alistair) que si al encender la señal en la torre de Ishal aparecía el Archidemonio, no hicieran ninguna tontería, y que se lo dejasen a los veteranos.

A su lado, en la mesa, Zevran bebía vino, y bromeaba con Leliana con respecto a cierta grosería que Oghren había dicho frente al Bann Teagan. Sus risas sonaban naturales. Pero los músculos de sus cuellos lucían tensos. Mientras el elfo volvía a levantar la copa, la guardia gris sintió que se helaba hasta la médula. El movimiento de su compañero la había trasladado hasta su Iniciación, cuando ella misma había llevado un cáliz a sus labios.

Tras beber la sangre que habían recolectado en la Espesura del Korcari, ella lo había visto por primera vez: la corrupción en sus venas le mostró al enemigo que surcaría los cielos para devastar Ferelden. Al que continuaría viendo en sus sueños rugiendo, a su espera.

Se levantaron los comensales, y todos, salvos los soldados que vigilarían el Castillo esa noche, se dirigieron hacia sus dormitorios. Pero la joven Cousland sabía, que aunque sus músculos estaban extenuados, no podría dormir esa noche.

Cruzó palabras con los hombres, tanteando la escasa moral de las tropas. Les sonrió, mostrando confianza en que "El Rey Alistair" les traería la victoria. Sabía que era vital levantar los ánimos, aunque los suyos propios estuvieran por los suelos.

Los enanos discutían con fervor. Les preguntó si podía ayudarles con algo, pero negaron con la cabeza diciendo que eran noticias de Orzammar, problemas con las casas Klarent y Rumold que escapaban a su gentil ofrecimiento.

Observó a sus compañeros a través de las puertas, mientras caminaba rumbo al encuentro con Riordan: Sten usaba una piedra de amolar, en un vaivén minucioso a lo largo de su Asala. Oghren ya roncaba, pero había colocado a Inmortal al pie de su cama, como un amuleto. Wynne leía el Cantar, ya recostada. Leliana se cepillaba el cabello, sumida sus propios pensamientos. Zevran fue el único que percibió su presencia; el elfo miraba por la ventana, pero se volvió cuando ella pasó por ahí, levantando una ceja. Shale se había retirado al patio, divertida ante la perspectiva de aplastar engendros tenebrosos en el campo de Batalla. Y sólo el Hacedor sabía dónde se hallaba Morrigan.

Riordan se enfrentó a los jóvenes guardias grises. "¿Se han preguntado por qué los guardias grises son necesarios para detener la Ruina?" Había preguntado el guerrero. Por supuesto, ella lo había hecho. Su melancolía ya sabía la respuesta, incluso antes de que aquél terminara de exponer el motivo. "Sin nosotros no hay esperanza" Había dicho Riordan "Es tradición que el guardia gris más experimentado sea el que dé la estocada final" Alistair se volvió a mirarla, con ansiedad, pero ella esquivó los ojos de su amigo. Entonces, el nuevo monarca concluyó con "Esto terminará pronto, de una forma u otra" y se retiró primero. Ella había estado por hacer lo mismo, pero sintió la mano del guerrero deteniéndola.

\- No tengo derecho a pedirte esto. Pero…

\- Pero si tú fallas, debo ser yo quien lo haga – Concluyó ella. Él asintió secamente – Descuida, no privaré a Ferelden de su monarca. – Ella le palmeó la espalda – En la muerte, sacrificio ¿Verdad, Riordan? – El guardia gris dejó escapar una carcajada, aunque sin dejar traslucir alegría en ésta.

\- No, hermana. En la guerra, la victoria.

Ella se dirigió a su propia habitación. Sus botas resonaron en el pasillo, con un eco de ultratumba.

Adentro la esperaban.

Morrigan quería hablar con ella.

Le dio un ofrecimiento críptico, que la hizo dudar… Todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde que habían partido juntas desde la cabaña de Flemeth, había logrado forjar una amistad sincera con la Bruja. Su corazón, sin embargo no quiso dejar el destino de todos a un ritual del que desconocía las consecuencias. Por supuesto, la bruja se enojó con ella. "Eres una tonta" La increpó, pero luego la maga la había mirado con tristeza "Entonces, este es el adiós, mi amiga. No iré contigo a la batalla".

Y desapareció. Pero la habitación continuaba llena. Los fantasmas continuaban observándola.

\- Descuida, padre. Lo recuerdo – Le dijo a las sombras - Somos Cousland, y hacemos lo que debe hacerse.

...


	5. Caravana

**Los siguientes relatos son breves y son independientes. Todos pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Age, saga de videojuegos de RPG desarrollado por Bioware. Y surgieron como parte de un desafío de un relato por día a lo largo de Octubre (Taletober), aunque nunca llegué a completarlo.**

 **Espero los disfruten**

...

 **Caravana:**

 _Antes de que el Cónclave se llevara a cabo, la compañía mercenaria, Valo-Kas es contactada por la Capilla. (DAI)_

 _..._

La larga caravana de brontos avanzó a través de la noche, guiados por la mano de sus amos quienes estaban presurosos por llegar a Therinfal.

Tan corpulentos eran los custodios de la caravana que se asemejaban más a las monturas que a los custodiados. Que enanos y Qunari caminaran a la par, era otro ejemplo de la locura que le había proseguido a la explosión de la Capilla, en la Ciudad-Estado de Kirkwall.

La guerra había estallado.

Y Adaar no podía culpar a sus actuales patrones. Los templarios necesitaban lirio, los magos necesitaban lirio y el Cartel traficaba lirio. Los mercaderes oficiales del Reino Subterráneo eran un blanco fácil. Toda Thedas se movía por el polvo: el regalo de la Roca constituía más de la mitad de los ingresos del tesoro de Orzammar. Y sólo un puñado de familias de la casta de los mineros se arriesgaba a extraer el mineral. La exposición al mismo contraía grandes riesgos, incluso con la resistencia natural de los enanos a la sustancia.

Adaar miró a sus camaradas. Ninguno de los cuáles practicaba el Qun y eran, por tanto, Tal-Vashoth a los ojos de los de su raza. Pero sus cuernos siempre ponían distancia entre ellos y los demás. Siempre había sido así, pese a que se habían criado en las Marcas Libres. Los mercenarios eran tratados como si fueran tan sólo armas, herramientas; casi como una ironía tras marginarse de la doctrina del Norte.

Los enanos no parecían cómodos con criaturas que equivalían a casi tres de ellos mismos. Pero la compañía Valo-Kas se había hecho de respeto. Cumplían sus contratos, sin importar qué.

\- Llegamos a Therinfal, le damos el cargamento a los templarios y nos largamos. – Anunció no por primera vez, el líder de la expedición – Fácil, simple… Y el Rey Bhelen estará complacido.

\- ¿Y si los templarios no pagan? – Preguntó uno, al que Adaar había apodado Nervioso. No había parado de contemplar al cielo desde que habían salido a la Superficie, como si con su mirada pudiese evitar que aquél se desplomase.

\- ¡Ja! Si no pagan… - El líder apuntó a los Tal-Vashoth con la cabeza – Además, a Bhelen no le interesa sí los de la Superficie se destrozan. Si están tan tocados como para faltar el respeto a la casa Aeduncan, el flujo de Lirio parará. Ya verán si no lo hace.

Adaar se sonrió. Dudaba que eso pasase. El conflicto entre magos y templarios estaba enriqueciendo a Orzammar. Pero en su entendimiento de estrategia, sabía que los enanos siempre tendrían la ventaja en las negociaciones.

De pronto, Shokrakar corrió hasta ponerse a su altura. Los patrones miraron a la colosal mujer con preocupación, y luego escrudiñaron a sus alrededores. Los otros miembros de Valo-Kas, sin embargo, parecían relajados (O lo suficientemente relajados siendo éstos unas moles rígidas de puro músculo) Los brontos tampoco mostraron nerviosismo, y los mercaderes pronto se desentendieron del asunto.

\- Adaar – Le interpeló la líder. Él le gruñó en señal de que la estaba oyendo. - ¿Sabes quién es la Divina, verdad?

\- Tengo una idea, sí – Le sonrió tensamente. Todo el mundo estaba atento al accionar de la cabeza de la Capilla.

\- Bien. – La formidable mercenaria parecía contrariada – Está convocando a un Cónclave, para poner fin al conflicto. – Se encogió los hombros: en su fuero interno ella no terminaba de creer en las negociaciones de paz – La Capilla sabe que eso será peor que un depósito de Gaatlok. Cualquier palabra errónea… y estallará.

\- ¿Y por qué me dices esto?

\- Nos quieren a nosotros.

\- ¿A un puñado de Tal-Vashoth?

\- A alguien neutral, y – Levantó un dedo - piénsalo por un momento. Nadie más es neutral en esto – Dijo señalando discretamente a los mercaderes – que unos mercenarios sin religión, atados a un contrato.

\- ¿Y qué haremos en medio de los Bas?

\- Ya sabes. Fuerza de choque – Le respondió, como si fuera algo obvio - Luego de cumplir con esto del Lirio, marcharemos hasta el Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas.

\- Bien

\- Y, Adaar – Él la interrogó con la mirada - Intenta no morir. Todavía me debes un cuchillo.

...


	6. Eluvian

**Los siguientes relatos son breves y son independientes. Todos pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Age, saga de videojuegos de RPG desarrollado por Bioware. Y surgieron como parte de un desafío de un relato por día a lo largo de Octubre (Taletober), aunque nunca llegué a completarlo.**

 **Espero los disfruten**

 **...**

 **Eluvian:**

 _Relato de Merrill, desde su encuentro con el espejo._

 **...**

Entre los helechos, se escondió una pequeña niña. La Custodio Marethari, había estado regañándola por no prestar atención a sus lecciones. Y las lágrimas afloraron en sus brillantes ojos. Todavía sentía nostalgia de su Clan, donde la cálida voz de su madre solía calmarla de sus recurrentes pesadillas. Pero el Clan Alerion ya tenían a un Primero designado; y aquellos dalishianos que poseían el don de los Creadores no debían permanecer juntos, para evitar llamar la atención de los templarios. Ella era la tercera en nacer con magia entre su grupo. Y por eso mismo, se había acordado su traslado al Clan Sabrae.

Su sollozo convulsionó su pecho, pero una voz amable la llamó

\- Lethallan – El niño, algo mayor que ella, se inclinó entre el follaje, y le acarició la cabeza – No debes huir así. Afuera del campamento siempre es peligroso.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó con la voz quebrada. El elfo la abrazó con fuerza

\- No lo sientas – El futuro cazador sentía pena por ella. Nadie mejor que él entendía lo que era criarse sin padres, aunque Ashalle hubiese hecho lo imposible para que él no se sintiera desamparado – Ven, haremos unas carreras con Tamlen y Fenarel.

\- ¿Y puedo participar?

\- Claro, Lethallan. – El elfo la tomó de la mano, y tiró de ella. Pero se mordió el labio por un momento. Sabía que el resto no la aceptarían tan fácilmente y que la Custodio vendría a por su aprendiza – y luego hablaré con la Custodio, y le diré que fue mi culpa

\- Ma serannas, Theron. – Le agradeció ella, dichosa de poder jugar. El chico asintió en silencio, con ese sentido del deber que lo caracterizaría por el resto de sus días.

Theron Mahariel siempre defendía a Merrill, y lo seguiría haciendo, incluso cuando él transitaría la Vir' Tanadhal y ella se avocaría al Saber del Pueblo. Incluso en aquella jornada que se despertó, con su sangre envenenada, varios años después, sin que nadie hubiera encontrado rastros de su amigo Tamlen.

\- Aneth ara, Lethallan. La Custodia me dijo que te acompañe de regreso a la cueva. Como la Primera, tal vez vea algo que a ti se te escapó. Aunque nuestra prioridad será encontrar a Tamlen, por supuesto. – Le había dicho la elfa, cuya mirada mostraba preocupación por su palidez, como si temiese que fuera desplomarse frente a ella.

Theron, débil ante las jornadas de postración, sintió un terrible miedo. Las extrañas ruinas que había hallado estaban plagadas de arañas, esqueletos, e incluso de un Bereskarn corrompido. Y además aquella cosa que había tocado Tamlen, pese a su vehemente advertencia, tenía alguna especie de magia antigua. Magia del tiempo de la magnífica Arlathan, pero peligrosa.

\- Puedo ir sólo, Merrill – Le dijo, intentando no ser brusco.

\- Lethallan, fueron ordenes de Marethari. Debemos apresurarnos, si Tamlen está tan enfermo como tú estabas, tal vez no le quede mucho tiempo

\- ¿Y tú no tienes miedo de enfermarte también?

\- Un poco, pero la Custodia te curó a ti ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser? E incluso si lo hiciera, encontrar a Tamlen, o algo de valor, bien valdría la pena

Mahariel sacudió su cabeza, disgustado, pero decidió apresurarse por el bien de su amigo. Avanzaron raudos por el bosque. Él con las armas listas, dispuesta a protegerla. Por el camino que él recordaba haber tomado, se toparon con Engendros Tenebrosos. Y aunque en aquel momento ambos ignoraban qué eran esas criaturas, Merrill se asustó ante sus presencias "Se puede oler su maldad, nunca vi nada parecido" Le susurró inquieta.

Y luego llegaron a las ruinas. Adentro, el Guardia Gris que había rescatado a Theron, Duncan, observaba al majestuoso Espejo. Y ante el desconcierto de ambos elfos, el humano lo rompió con su espada, y se volvió a mirarlos, anunciándoles que no había rastros de Tamlen.

Los fragmentos se dispersaron en el suelo, con el eco de un pasado inalcanzable. El portal que había llevado más allá del mundo terrenal y del Velo; antaño había hecho poderosa a la civilización Elvhenan: cuando los elfos caminaban por la tierra como dioses. Los vidrios hirieron en lo más profundo del corazón de Merrill, mirando con impotencia lo que había sido una reliquia de su gente. "El trabajo de un Custodio es preservar la historia, y recordar, incluso aquellas cosas que son peligrosas" Se dijo a sí misma. Y se prometió no olvidar.

En el campamento, el Hahren Paivel preparó un servicio fúnebre para el cazador extraviado. Pero, durante los cantos y las oraciones, Mahariel miró discretamente a Merrill. Lucía diferente, más ajena a su entorno que lo habitual y llamativamente intranquila. El nuevo recluta de los guardias grises llegó a preguntarse, si la corrupción del Espejo no la habría afectado de alguna manera. Le deseo suerte, puesto que la suya ya estaba echada. El elfo se despidió del Clan, se marchaba con Duncan, rumbo a Ostagar.

Tiempo después, pese al Arulin'Holm que Hawke le había solicitado a Marethari para reparar el espejo; Merrill continuó con un trasto inútil, que ni siquiera podía reflejar su imagen.

\- Este espejo tuyo, ¿Qué hace? – Le preguntó un buen día, Aveline.

\- Sobre todo adorna mi casa, es un poco espeluznante a decir verdad

\- Pero es mágico, ¿verdad? Así que ¿Puede hacer... cosas mágicas? ¿Es peligroso, Merrill?

\- Bueno… Podría caer sobre alguien, pero tendrían que empujarlo muy fuerte. Es bastante pesado.

\- Merrill, ¿Es un peligro para la gente de Kirkwall, sí o no? – La presionó la guardia.

\- ¡Oh! Sólo para quien se haya sentado justo debajo de él.

La paria del Clan Sabrae decidió olvidarlo. Y el artefacto continuó en la elfería, juntando polvo.

Lejos, en la Encrucijada, desde el otro lado del espejo, una Bruja de la Espesura llegó a mirarlo. Una entrada bloqueada. Pero no era la que necesitaba.

Un par de los Eluvians volvían a funcionar. El pasado élfico fue presente, y los espejos fueron caminos.

...


	7. La Legion de los Muertos

**Los siguientes relatos son breves y son independientes. Todos pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Age, saga de videojuegos de RPG desarrollado por Bioware. Y surgieron como parte de un desafío de un relato por día a lo largo de Octubre (Taletober), aunque nunca llegué a completarlo.**

 **Espero los disfruten**

 **...**

 **La Legión de los Muertos:**

 _Breve relato sobre un nuevo miembro de la poderosa milicia_

 **...**

"La legión acepta a todos".

Eso le habían dicho cuando, embargado por el sentimiento de venganza, se había acercado al Comandante Kardol.

A la intimidante fuerza militar que mantenía de pie a la sociedad enana, entraban miembros de las castas menores, enanos que buscaban limpiar su honor tras algún crimen o nobles que simplemente buscaban la gloria. E incluso, así lo decía el registro del Moldeador, forasteros. Y es que nadie podía olvidar a Willem Trialmont, un elfo que había seguido a los legionarios para luchar a su lado y morir como uno de ellos, sin volver a ver al cielo bajo el que había nacido; o a Sir Aurelian Pentaghast, un extraño caso humano que todavía era comentado en las Profundidades pese a que había sucedido en otra Era. En la legión todos prosperaban, porque cada uno de sus miembros saludaba a la Roca a cada momento tras su primera muerte, y eso auguraba honra.

Brovin nunca se había planteado unírseles. Pero en el pasado había sido un joven ingenuo, que se paseaba por los mercados de Orzammar sin demasiadas preocupaciones.

A diferencia de los forasteros de la Superficie, los Engendros Tenebrosos no eran leyendas de los tiempos de paz o pesadillas materializadas sólo en los tiempos de la Ruina; sino una realidad a la que debían afrontar. Pero a salvo, en los Thaig, los enanos podían permitirse un respiro.

Eso en tanto un noble, enfebrecido por el auge del pasado, no ordenara una recuperación arrastrando con ésta a los de la casta guerrera que servían a su respectiva casa. Como había pasado en la reciente avanzada hacia el Thaig Ortan: una verdadera masacre.

O que los Caminos de las Profundidades no se tragaran a un familiar... como lo habían hecho con Brovin. Su padre, que había estado extrayendo argentita en una nueva veta, y su hermana, quién generosamente se había acercado llevando una ración de comida a su progenitor, fueron sorprendidos por genlocks y hurlocks, así como los otros mineros.

Así fue cómo el joven enano supo que no podría seguir imitando esa calma que toda Orzammar fingía.

El comandante Kardol lo miró evaluativamente, mientras se llevaba a cabo su funeral, al que habían asistido lo que quedaba de su familia y sus amigos. Atrás quedaría todo aquello que Brovin Ulvant poseía. El Moldeador borraría su nombre de los registros, y su familia se cubriría de luto. Y él, en cambio, se cubriría con los tatuajes de los muertos, sombríos como su destino.

Su hermano mayor permanecía a lado de su madre, Fivia, sosteniéndola con su brazo. Él, como un varón Ulvant terminaría siendo un minero, así como su hijo, y los hijos de éste. Así lo dictaba la tradición. Y por un momento, Brovin deseo que ser tío de una niña. Quizá la casta de una imaginaria cuñada mantuviera alejada a su sobrina de la opresiva oscuridad, a la que él descendería voluntariamente.

Algo apartados, Dulig y Leric, sus amigos del Barrio Plebeyo, le miraban con orgullo pero con tristeza. Cuando se percataron de que él los observaba, levantaron sus jarros en un silencioso brindis.

\- Atrast tunsha. Totarnia amgetol tavash aeduc – Le dijo su madre, que lloraba silenciosamente su primera muerte, la única que ella presenciaría. Y le beso la frente – Que regreses a la Roca, a la vista del Primer Paragon.

\- Atrast tunsha, madre – Logró responder, mientras los últimos jirones de vida se iban tras las cálidas manos de su progenitora – Siempre te quise – Se permitió decirle. Un último adiós, aunque en pasado, porque a si lo dictaba el ritual.

La comida se acabó, los vasos se vaciaron, los cantos cesaron; y los dolientes se retiraron, sin mirar atrás, a quien ya figura en las Memorias como un muerto. Pero el honor se quedaba, con aquellos que aceptaban la Lucha contra las crías de las Madres de las Camadas.

Brovin miró a otro legionario, que caminaba en su pos. Éste lucía una de las regias armaduras, con la calavera sonriente por escudo heráldico. El soldado cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y se inclinó ligeramente.

\- La Roca te saluda, compañero, porque lucharás para siempre en la Legión de los Muertos. – Dijo, recitando el lema de la Tropa - Mi nombre es Gant.

\- Mathas gar na fornen pa salroka atrast – Le respondió Brovin, sonriendo por primera vez en la jornada.

\- Me honras, Salroka – Le respondió el Legionario – Lucharemos en la Oscuridad, tú a mi lado. Y ya la verás: la carga de la Legión es el espectáculo más aterrador que se pueda presenciar en un campo de batalla… ¡Ah, cómo haremos retroceder a los malditos! – Detrás del yelmo, el enano suspiró –Estamos locos, Salroka, pero… Bueno, ojalá no fuésemos tan pocos.

A sus espaladas, alguien saludó con un "Atrast vala, Sha-Brytol". Brovin y Gant se volvieron, para ver cómo un grupo de tres humanos, de brillantes armaduras de argentita que lucían grifos en la pechera; saludaban con una inclinación a Kardol. El comandante de la Legión de los Muertos les devolvió el saludo, con un respetuoso "Atrast vala, Guardias Grises".

La Orden cumplían el Antiguo Tratado, y acudían a los Caminos de las Profundidades.

\- Aunque… no estaremos solos, en el Descenso – Concluyó Gant.

...


End file.
